Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a structure and a manufacturing method for a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus (i.e., a liquid ejecting apparatus) using an ink jet system is designed to eject droplets of ink (i.e., print liquid) from an ejection port formed at a liquid ejecting head, allow the droplets of ink to adhere to a print medium, and thus achieve printing. In general, a liquid ejecting head for use in an ink jet apparatus is provided with a silicon substrate having electric wiring, an energy generating element for generating energy for ejecting ink, and the like formed thereon. The silicon substrate has thereon a channel, on which an air bubble is generated by the energy generating element, a fine ejection port, through which the droplets of ink are ejected, and an ink supply port, through which ink is supplied to the channel communicating with the ejection port.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-526553 discloses a liquid ejecting head for ejecting ink from an ejection port in the above-described manner. In this liquid ejecting head, between an ink supply conduit tube and the liquid ejecting head, a polymeric film obtained by processing a channel manifold with a laser beam is attached to a support member via an adhesive layer, and ink is supplied to an ink supply port through a channel member formed of the polymeric film.